


Bleeding Revenge

by Mickey_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Art, Blood, Crime Fighting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Hinata embarks on a journey of revenge. And along the way, meets friends and lovers. And also beheads some people (Also this is going to have amazing artwork)This will be getting updates every Monday est..  if I cant or need more time for a chapter I will update the notes of the last one written
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Readers who Made me Write Again](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Readers+who+Made+me+Write+Again).



> WELCOME TO MY 50TH STORY ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. The people in my discord server have been being hyped for this one for about a month now. To all the people subscribed to my stories... Thank you so much for putting up with my bullshit writing. XD To those of you who are new and just finding one of my works for the first time... HI WELCOME AND PLEASE ENJOY. I have been planning this and outlining it in my head for a while, I even got a super amazing artist from my discord to collab with me (their name is Yu and check the bottom of the work for their instagram... they are fucking amazeballs). I have been working super hard on this one. Planning it for a while and going over it and regoing over it constantly. Now sit back throw your feet up and let me take you on a ride of revenge, love, betrayal, trust.... and a little bit of blood lust :)

The last time that Hinata saw his sister and mother alive was full of blood and horror. Pain and anguish. He remembers feeling a lot of things but ultimately the biggest thing he felt was hatred. It was a feeling that was unfamiliar to him. He remembers crying his eyes out as it happened. He remembers screaming in agony, not because of the pain anywhere else, but because of the pain that ricocheted through his heart. Hinata remembers seeing his sister’s eyes, once so full of life, staring at him in a lifeless daze. Her neck had been snapped, her body violated, and then she had been discarded to the side like a toy that a child had no more use for. His mother’s body was laying over his sister’s body. His mother had run to hold her daughter in grief after Natsu had fallen to the ground dead. His mother had been shot, and had fallen over top of Natsu’s body. It looked like a sick vision of protection, when in actuality there was nothing to protect either of them from anymore, they were both dead. Hinata remembers the blood. How it had sank around the two bodies of the people he loved most in life. How it slowly created a pool around them. 

Hinata remembers the hatred coursing through him. He remembers the tears as they stung at his eyes and threatened to spill over. But Hinata wasn’t going to let the men see him cry. He wasn’t going to bow to their whims. 

“Should we kill this one as well?” The man who had snapped his sister’s neck said.

“No,” This time it was the leader. The one who Hinata hated most of all, “He’s weak and small. He won’t do anything about it.”

Hinata felt red hot anger flash through his body as he struggled against the person holding him down.

“You know,” The leader said, crouching down in front of Hinata,” We were hired to kill you Shorty. But I think your dad went a little overboard having us kill kids.”

Hinata’s fists had clenched on the ground beneath him. Of course it had been his father to order this. He had always been a horrible man.

“Then why did you kill Natsu,” Hinata asked crying. His voice cracked and the tears mixed with the blood that was currently pooled on the floor beneath him. 

  
  


“She screamed too loud,” the man said standing up and cracking his neck,” It was _annoying_.”

  
  


Hinata’s heart clenched in anger. He thought about his innocent younger sister who didn’t deserve any of this. Who hadn’t deserved to die.

“I’LL MAKE YOU ROT IN HELL!” Hinata screams. He claws at the floor beneath him. Trying to do whatever he could to wrap his hands around the man’s neck, and squeeze until life had left the man’s eyes.

  
  


The man chuckled darkly at Hinata’s attempts.

“Let him go,” the man says smirking,” It isn’t like he’ll be able to stand anyways. Besides, we have other things to attend to.”

  
  


The men leave the house through the door and Hinata is left to struggle with his footing. He remembers reaching out, wanting to chase after the men who had just left through the door. Needing to tear them limb from bloody limb, but ultimately he couldn’t move. The pain spreading through his body was too great. Every time he moved it felt like his very existence itself was being slowly torn apart. So he watched his hand outstretched in front of him and covered in blood, as the man who had just killed his family stood, bathed in moonlight pouring through the door. Blonde hair moving with the wind and crimson eyes boring into Hinata’s entire soul. Hinata swore that one day those eyes would stare at him lifelessly. One day, Hinata would watch as the life left that bastard's body. 

But in that moment Hinata could only watch with blurred vision as the man got away.

Hinata could only wish for the day that he finally took the man’s life in his hands, and squeezed it away from existence in complete totality.

Hinata remembered all of this when he tried to put the men behind bars. All of that is what came to his mind as he stood across from the people at the police station. No one was listening to him. No one was hearing him. Every person he talked to laughed in his face and it frustrated him to no end. No one was going to listen to how his father ordered his family’s death. They didn’t even think it was a murder. Eventually, with frustrated tears pricking at his vision, Hinata finally got someone to listen. But even then, that someone didn’t care.

“Look kid,” The detective said,” You were just seeing things. It was a crazy mother who killed her kid and then killed herself in regret. You probably tried to stop her and got hurt yourself. It’s sweet that you're trying to clear your mom’s name, but you have to face the facts.”

  
  


“MY MOTHER WOULDN’T DO THAT!!!” Hinata shouts angrily.

“But she did,” The detective said. But, then the detective bent down next to Hinata,” Keep your mouth shut kid. Otherwise they’ll come back for you.”

“I won’t,” Hinata says angrily,” Someone has to pay. It was my father- “

“Keep your nose out of it,” The detective growls at Hinata,” Look around you. 5/10 of these cops could kill you where you stand for talking about this. You want to live don’t you?”

The detective smirks and waves his arm around the room. All the cops in the room were watching Hinata with calculating gazes.

“And it goes higher than you could ever imagine buddy,” The detective says putting hands onto Hinata’s shoulders and squeezing into the bruises that were there.”

A cop across the room cracks his knuckles and Hinata step back in slight fear. But Hinata knew how high it went. His father was a politician. So busy with work that he never came home. Though when he had come home his mother had always ended up covered in bruises. Now Hinata _knew_ why he never came home. He was too busy being corrupt.

Hinata felt his anger soar to new heights. His hands shook as he walked out of the police station. But he kept his anger concealed, he had to. Anger and fear filled his body as he walked out. Everyone had eyes on him. All the people in the station watched him go.

Hinata wanted to kill them all. He swore to himself that he would force them to feel the pain that was in his heart.

It wasn’t until later that day that the abstract thought of killing became concrete.

He had been walking down the street when he heard painful wheezing from the alleyway. 

“No,” a familiar voice said,” Please don’t kill me.”

Hinata walked into the alleyway to spot a man dressed in a black overcoat and with a mask on. The male wasn’t much bigger than himself. The detective from earlier sat cowering on the ground in front of the man.

“A detective who walks a crooked path doesn’t have the right to be on the side of justice,” The masked man growls. “Now I shall ensure you never walk again.” 

There was a flash of a sword and then the detective’s head was removed in complete totality. 

  
  


The katana is sheathed again, hidden beneath the overcoat. And the masked man takes a picture of the scene. The man turns and notices Hinata standing there in shock.

  
  


The man groans, “And I thought I had picked the perfect place to kill him. Listen kid, say nothing. Forget you saw this- “

“Teach me,” Hinata spits out,” Teach me to kill like that.”

The man takes a step back away from Hinata.

“I’m not going to teach a kid how to take a life- “

“Then I’ll teach myself,” Hinata growls,” But either way I want to learn.”

The man stares at Hinata. Hinata can’t see his face but he knows it’s probably a look of utter shock.

  
  


“Why?” The man says after a moment of silence.

  
  


“Because I want to kill the man who killed my family,” Hinata says darkly. “I’ll take him from this world in the same way he took everything from me. And- “

“What is it?” The masked man asks cautiously.

“I am going to kill my father.”

The man stares at Hinata for a moment in silence before speaking again.

“I’m still not going to teach a kid to kill,” The man says, “But I can’t stop you if you want to continue the path you're walking. Just know, nothing prepares you for taking a human life.”

“I am already prepared,” Hinata says with a determined look in his eyes.

The man takes a few steps back from the tiny force of nature in front of him, not that the man himself was much taller.

The man searches his pockets for a moment before pulling out a switchblade. “Careful,” The man says,”It’s sharp. And if you want to kill with it you need to keep it that way. Keep your size in mind when you fight. Head to head you will never have the advantage. But if you can incapacitate them, you can kill them easily. I can’t help you until you are a better killer. Kill five people and then make your way here.” The man hands Hinata a map,” We are a group of assassins who take out the filth in this world. If you are serious about your goals, go there. If you're not, forget what you saw forever. I suspect it should take you a few years.”

Hinata takes hold of the knife and the piece of paper the man had handed to him. “I am going to see you there,” Hinata says darkly,” I’m going to kill them all.”

The man smirks and bows his head a little in doing so, almost like he was laughing.

“Alright kid,” The man says,” I’ll see you then. Don’t die before that time.”

“What is your name?” Hinata asks seriously. Wanting to know the man who inspired him.

“Call me the Tiny Assassin.” The man says. And then the man jumps up to the fire escape with an amazing show of athletic prowess. And then he’s gone.

Hinata takes one last look at the detective who has revealed how deep the corruption goes, and Hinata smirks at the cooling corpse.

“Sorry detective,” Hinata says smiling brightly,” I don’t think I’ll keep my nose out of it.”

Hinata spins on his heel and leaves to identify his first target.

\---------

A/N 

I HAVE A SUPER AMAZING PERSON WHO'S DOING THE ARTWORK FOR THIS WORK!!! THEIR NAME IS YU!!! CHECK OUT THEIR INSTAGRAM AND ALL THEIR AMAZING ART HERE : [THE AMAZING YU](https://instagram.com/yu_salrrotaleartz?igshid=1vmya2de0ko8l)

Also join the [discord](https://discord.gg/rSfzrZW)


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat with his legs hanging off the fire escape and staring at the alley way below him. It’s been two years since his mother and sister were murdered in cold blood. Hinata has learned much since that time. He had learned how to sneak up on an opponent and he had learned how to move quick and effectively. He had learned how to make a clean and precise cut straight across his opponents neck. He had learned how to  _ survive _ . Having to go off the grid after that day at the police station so that his father couldn’t find him. Hinata swore the next time his father even heard whispers of his name, Hinata would already have a knife cutting through his throat. Tonight would be his fifth kill. After that he would be able to join the group that the Tiny Assassin had told him about. Hinata only had this last kill. He stood perched on the ledge, ready to drop down and take out his target. 

Suddenly the man came walking by. Hinata recognized him as a former police officer from where he had used to live, and unfortunately for Hinata, his target had company. 

It was a taller boy who had to be about Hinata’s age though, with all the makeup the boy had on, the boy looked much older. The boy had on heels and a crop top with some shorts. The boy looked stunning, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that  _ he _ was in the way of Hinata’s kill. Hinata sighed, it couldn’t be helped, he had to make this kill tonight. Next week the man would be traveling out of the country for two months, and Hinata didn’t have the money for a trip like that. And he  _ certainly _ didn’t have the patience to wait. Hinata hopped down from his ledge and pretended to land badly on his leg. 

“AHH!!!” Hinata yells in ‘pain’, “MY LEG! I THINK I BROKE IT! Please you’ve got to help me.” 

Hinata allows fake tears to enter his eyes. 

_ Draw him in close. In a head to head you stand no chance with your body size. _

Hinata grins as he hears the man step closer; Hinata’s face is pressed into the ground. The only thought in his head was killing this man.

_ One single deep cut. Straight across the neck. Aim it right or you are finished. Don’t show your face, you have a witness. This is your  _ **_one_ ** _ shot. Make it count. _

  
  


The man places a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. The touch isn’t gentle. It’s an obligated touch.

“Hey kid,” The man says annoyed,” Go have your leg be broken somewhere else I’m trying to-” 

The man cuts of with a series of choking gasps as Hinata’s blade slices through his neck. The man’s hands go up to his neck. Hinata never understood that impulse to cover the injury. The deed was done. You were going to die the moment Hinata’s blade touched your neck. There were no questions to be had about it. 

The man fell to his knees, staring at Hinata with a shocked expression. Hinata brings a single gloved hand up to the man’s face, smiling at him.

“Remember me?” Hinata asks darkly. Still smiling at the man. Taking pleasure in the blood that was leaking from beneath the man’s hands,” Maybe next time you should think more carefully before you destroy evidence.”

The man stares at him with wide eyes. His expression was full of fear, and Hinata took delight in the way the man's expression grew into pure horror. The man had cleaned Hinata of all evidence. Cleaned his sister of all evidence. Before framing his dead mother as the culprit. Hinata took delight in the fear that crossed the man's face when he recognized Hinata. The man's expression stays the same until his body goes limp in Hinata's grasp.

Hinata’s smile falls when the man grows limp in his hold. Hinata drops his face and let’s the man’s body collapse to the side in a steadily growing pool of blood. He winces and holds his side slightly. His ribs hurt pretty damn bad.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” A voice says. And Hinata curses himself, because of course he had forgotten the important part of keeping his face hidden.

“Forget what you saw,” Hinata says pointing his knife at the boy opposite him,” He got what he deserved.”

Hinata turns to leave the scene quickly, but yells in pain as something stabs through his shoulder.

Hinata falls to his knees, clutching at his shoulder. 

_ Fuck. He just threw a knife at me. _

“Who are you?” The boy asks,” I won’t ask again.”

“It’s none of your business,” Hinata spits back, yanking the knife out of his shoulder. Hinata throws it to the side in anger. “More importantly, why did you just throw a fucking knife at me!?”

“You just sliced through a man’s neck and you wonder why I threw a knife at you?!” The boy asks incredulously. “How stupid are you?!”

“Excuse you,” Hinata says annoyed,” I just killed someone, and then you want to know my name? How stupid are you!?”

“Sorry if I want to know the name of the person who just stole my kill,” The boy growls stepping forwards to Hinata.

Hinata can’t help it, even in heels this boy had the upper-hand in a fight. Hell, this boy probably had the upper-hand in life.

“Y-your kill?” Hinata asks, his voice shaking slightly as this boy’s taller frame looms over him. 

“I have been tracking him for weeks- “

“I have been tracking him for months- “

The boy steps back in surprise,” Who are you?” The boy asks again, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m not stupid enough to tell you my name,” Hinata says incredulously.

Suddenly there was a knife at Hinata’s throat and he was slammed up against a brick wall.

  
  


Hinata glares at the boy who is pinning him against the wall. This wasn’t good. But Hinata smiled as his arms wrapped around the boy’s waist and placed the tip of his own knife into the boy’s back. 

  
  


Then suddenly there were two new voices.

  
  


“Kageyama!” A new voice says hurriedly. In front of Hinata, the boy winces. Hinata smirks, so his name was Kageyama.

The two new males were dressed all in black and looked surprised to see Hinata still standing. One had tired eyes and the other looked like a turnip. Hinata wanted to giggle at the comparison he made in his own head.

“You haven’t killed him yet?” The turnip asks in shock.

“He’s not my target,” Kageyama snarls at the two of them angrily,” If you had been watching my back like I had asked you would know.”

  
  


“We were watching your back,” The sleepy boy says annoyed,” We know he isn’t your target. We were wondering why you let him live this long.”

“I was trying to get information, Kunimi!” Kageyama shouts,” And now you’ve given up my identity so I have to- “

There was a brief moment where Kageyama’s grip on Hinata slackened a tiny bit. Hinata moved quickly and twisted Kageyama’s arm behind his back. Kageyama yells in pain and Hinata leaps away and brandishes his knife. Kageyama growls and stands back up, kicking off the heels he had on. The Turnip was pointing a gun and the sleepy boy was holding a gun as well. Kageyama charges Hinata, but Hinata is faster and jumps. His jump allows him to grab hold of the fire escape railing and climb up. Hinata dives over the railing just in time to avoid the gunfire attempting to rain down on him. Hinata waits. At some point they have to reload. Then it stopped and Hinata made a break for it. Hinata had just made it to the roof when a bullet hit his shoulder. Hinata yelps in pain. But he doesn’t have time to stop and think about it. Hinata sprints across the roof and leaps to the building next to the one he was on.

He was fine. The bullet wound didn’t matter even a little. Hinata got his last kill, and that was what mattered. That being said, the wounds would take time to heal. Hinata ran for 20 more minutes before arriving at his hideout in an old abandoned apartment. Hinata winces as he sits down for the first time all day. His legs were definitely protesting the amount of work he had done. But Hinata isn’t quite to his limit yet, even if he had run around literally all day.

Hinata flops down on the ratty couch that had been left behind alongside the building. Dust flew up in the air along either side of him. Hinata winces as he touches his shoulder. A knife and a bullet, yeah it was going to hurt for a little while. 

Hinata winces and searches his shoulder for an exit wound for the bullet, sighing when he did. A bullet stuck in his shoulder would have meant serious trouble. Hinata removes the map from his pocket. The map he had been given two years ago by the Tiny Assassin. It had an address, which was easy enough to find. But what worried Hinata were the words underneath.

_ You are going to have to fight for it. _

  
  


Hinata didn’t know what it meant, but he was pretty certain it meant he should be in top physical form. Which meant more waiting. He hadn’t wanted to wait. But if he needs to fight he would be in no state for it now. Even he was smart enough to know that. He would have to wait a little longer. But that didn’t stop Hinata from excitedly buzzing over the paper held in his hands as his eyes continued to scan the page.

Underneath the warning was a name.

  
  


_ Hofuku no Jiyu. _

_ Freedom in Retribution. _

He would be there soon.

A/N

The amazing artwork for this story is done by an artist named yu I met them through my [discord](https://discord.gg/rSfzrZW). Also Yu does amazing work with commissions, so check out their [instagram](https://instagram.com/yu_salrrotaleartz?igshid=1vmya2de0ko8l) and definitely think of reaching out to them for any commissioned artwork you want/need done. Yu is amazing with what they do, and super sweet and willing to work with just about anyone (if the fact they work with me isn't proof enough XD). Yu might be a little flustered that I am exposing them like this so I'll stop XD. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IAJJAJAJQJAJAJAJ I FORGOT TO POST THIS OMG IM SORRY!!! NO ART FOR THIS CHAPTER YU WAS TOO BUSY BUT THERE WILL BE SOME HOPEFULLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.

Hinata sat in a tree looking over the vast property that the directions had led him to. It had been 3 months and Hinata’s shoulder still hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t have the patience to continue waiting any longer. He was ready to do this now.

The property was vast. More of a complex with a mansion in the middle of it. Hinata had been expecting a grungy hideout in the middle of the city. But instead he was faced with a huge property that looked to be owned by a billionaire. It probably was though. 

Hinata looked over the property, and there were guards at every corner. Hinata wants to groan at how complicated this was going to be. There was the obvious choice of simply going through the main gate, but Hinata highly doubted things would be that simple.

_ You are going to have to fight for it. _

Now, Hinata wasn’t much of a thinker or a planner by any means. But something told him that just walking up to the gates wouldn’t get him in. There was also the fact that he doubted any one of them would see him as strong unless he proved it. The switchblade weighed heavily in his palm and Hinata waited anxiously for the guard change to happen. When it did he would make a run for the roof. Not that Hinata was sure where to go anyways. 

Hinata closes his eyes and groans quietly, almost missing the guard change completely in the moments his eyes were closed, luckily he opened them just in time. Thanking God for his speed and agility, Hinata runs and jumps out of the tree and onto the roof. The guards were too distracted with the switch to notice the noise it made. Hinata groans slightly as he lands having had to put his hands down to soften the landing. 

He stood there for a moment regaining his strength, before looking around for an entry point. Really he should have thought this through much better, but hindsight was 20/20. 

Finally he saw a balcony with an open window. Not the best option to just walk on through an open window, but Hinata was improvising over here. Give him some credit. Lucky for him there was no one inside the room he was now invading. Hinata breathes a sigh of relief and makes a promise to himself, that would probably be forgotten later, that he would plan better from there on out. The room was an ornate room with a circular bed on a floor that was raised higher than the rest of the room. It had silken sheets and the comfort made Hinata want to drool, but he ignored his thirst for comfort to continue out of the room and into the hall. There were a few guards in the hall but Hinata managed to slip past the men who were practically falling asleep from the boredom of their jobs.

There was still, of course, the issue that Hinata had no clue where he was going. He was more wandering in search of whatever seemed to stand out as a good idea. Suddenly Hinata got to the point in the hallway where he could hear voices from somewhere else in the house. Following said voices, he came to a set of stairs. It was a beautiful spiral staircase that he stood a top of and from his new position he could hear every word being spoken from the foyer area that the stairs led down into.

  
  


“Tanaka stop trying to intimidate him,” an annoyed voice said. “Sorry Kageyama, he is a bit of a dumbass.”

Hinata was too shocked by the name to be able to hear any reaction to what the one voice had said.  _ Kageyama was here!? The asshole who had stabbed him through the shoulder  _ **_was here_ ** .

Hinata’s hand itched to throw his own blade right through the arrogant male’s shoulder. Hinata wanted to get even. Because Holy Hell that shit had hurt. 

“We were excited to hear about your transfer over to our team, we were surprised when you chose us over Aoba Johsai though.” This voice was softer and the tone reminded Hinata much of his own mother.

Hinata climbs onto the rail and looks over the edge at the boys, trying not to make a sound because if any were to look in his direction he would be discovered.

“I have my reasons for choosing Karasuno,” Kageyama mutters. The boy actually looked softer at the moment. Kageyama looked much less intimidating in sweat pants and a tank top. It almost made Hinata forget about the fact that Kageyama had thrown a  _ knife _ into his shoulder the last time they met.  _ Almost _ .

“Well we are glad to have you on the team,” The male Hinata had first heard speak, speaks again. “We can only accept so many applicants- “

At this Hinata panicked.

No. He had to be a part of this group. 

Hinata’s head raced. What if they already had too many applicants? There was no way they would even give him a chance. He had to prove himself somehow. Somehow.

Hinata was not known for thinking things through in the best of moments. He tended to live by instinct and hoped things worked out for the best. His speed and his agility ensured that this was possible of course. But his inability to think things through sometimes got in the way.

Hinata jumped from the railing and landed a targeted strike onto Kageyama’s back, knocking the boy off his feet and sprawled on the ground on his stomach.

“I’m not letting you take my spot in the group!” Hinata says boldly. A grin flashes across his face as Kageyama’s back tenses in recognition. Hinata barely had time to flip off of Kageyama and get away before Kageyama had spun and thrown another knife at him.

“STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME!!!” Hinata yells annoyed,” IT’S ANNOYING!!!”

“YOU JUST FUCKING TACKLED ME YOU BRAIN DEAD FUNGUS!!!” Kageyama shouts back, grabbing another knife from a concealed location on his person.

  
  


“What the fuck just happened?” Hinata heard one of the males who had been talking before say. All three were in too much shock to do anything though.

“YEAH WELL WHY THE HELL DID YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, HAVE TO SHOW UP HERE!!!” Hinata shouts angrily. It was just his luck that he would run into the pompous asshole again.

  
  


“I’VE BEEN IN THE ORGANIZATION FOR YEARS!!!” Kageyama shouts back before charging at Hinata with his knife drawn. Hinata yelps and dashes away quickly sliding beneath a table and out the other side.

“Yeah well I’ve been trying to get into it for years so I win!” 

“How does THAT make you WIN!?” 

A knife is thrown and Hinata ducks just in time to avoid having it pierce through his skull.” The knife flies and embeds itself into a framed painting that was hung behind him. Now some old painted guy had a knife embedded in his crotch.

“He didn’t deserve that,” Hinata says pointing at the painting with a knife now sticking out of it. “You should aim better Bakeyama.”

There was a moment of silence and one of the males took it to step forward and stop the fiasco.

“Now can you two please calm- “

  
  


“What did you just call me?” Kageayama’s face had gotten scary.

“I- “

  
  


Hinata was cut off by Kageyama diving over the table and tackling him into the ground. Hinata yelps as his shoulder bangs into the ground and the noise seems to startle Kageyama the tiniest bit. Hinata manages to kick Kageyama off of him before turning and running. Hinata stops when he feels he is far enough away. Kageyama stands seethingly. Behind him the three boys Kageyama had been talking to stood with expressions of shock, anger, and most worryingly, sympathy. 

Now again, Hinata was not known for thinking things through. And so when Kageyama charged again, Hinata threw his switchblade at the boy. The blade missed Kageyama completely before flying past one of the boys, cutting his cheek in the process, and embedding itself into the wall behind him.

The boy stood seething for a short moment before stalking over to the two of them.

“Knock. It. Off.” The male says looking incredibly pissed off. The cut on his cheek was beading blood. And Hinata could honestly say he felt the wrath of god in that moment.

Hinata stops what he is doing and so does Kageyama. Both of them stand perfectly still, not daring to make a move. The male who had just shouted stands up a tiny bit straighter before speaking in a deathly calm voice.

“Now,” The male says,” I am going to explain a few things. And you are both probably going to feel very stupid.”

Hinata gulps as the man’s eyes lock with his own.

“We knew both of you were coming,” The man says,” My name is Daichi and I am in charge of the Karasuno Crows team. Did you really think we didn’t have eyes on someone hunting hits in our territory? We’ve had eyes on you while you sleep Shouyou.”

Hinata gulps as Daichi stares at him threateningly.

“And Kageyama you should know how to keep a more level head by now. There was no reason to start throwing knives inside the building. This isn’t a training center.”

Daichi’s sickeningly sweet smile turns into a glare. “You two are going to start working missions together- “

  
  


“No way in hell,” Kageyama interrupts,” I’m not working with someone who doesn’t even know how to watch their own back.”

“I’ll have you know I can watch my own back just fine!” Hinata spits out.

“I can count five occasions in which Suga-san could have shot you right through the head. If anyone of them had been going after you alongside me you would be dead.” 

“But I survived,” Hinata said smiling,” So obviously I am fine.”

“Oh and the fast that you threw your only weapon and were completely helpless without it means nothing?” Kageyama asks threateningly.

Neither Kageyama or Hinata notice Daichi slowly blowing a fuse behind them.

“I am not helpless,” Hinata growls. He takes a step forward, ready to fight again, when suddenly a hand grabs the back of his shirt. He feels himself get pickled up before being thrown into the ground. Hinata’s face makes contact with the hardwood floor, and beside him Kageyama groans out in pain as well.

“I’m going to give you two a chance to prove you can work together,” Daichi smirks down at Kageyama and Hinata. “We have two other recruits coming in three days. Win a fight against them and I’ll think about letting you two fight with us. If you lose, forget about being a hitman. You won’t be able to handle that, if you can’t handle this.”

Hinata and Kageyama are dragged outside the compound and thrown into the street with a rough shove.


End file.
